Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{5}}{6^{8}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{6^{5}}{6^{8}} = 6^{5-8}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{5}}{6^{8}}} = 6^{-3}} $